heavymetalfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Death Metal
Descripción El death metal es un subgénero extremo del heavy metal, considerado uno de los más duros y pesados. Se caracteriza por impronunciables y profundas voces, conocidas como guturales (growls en inglés), guitarras distorsionadas y con afinación un poco baja, percusión rápida (con un dominante uso del doble pedal), complejas estructuras musicales para lo habitual en la música de masas, con numerosos quiebres, paradas y cambios de tempo; además de heterodoxos y torcidos esquemas para los riffs de guitarra. La temática del death metal abarca desde el odio hasta la religión pasando por la historia, temas de política y medio ambiente, violencia y gore. Normalmente, una banda de death metal está compuesta por un cantante, dos guitarristas, un bajista y un baterista, es decir, la formación estándar del heavy metal. Historia El death metal se origina en la radicalización de las tendencias musicales ya presentes en el thrash metal, pero desde una perspectiva que vuelve a enfatizar el sonido y la óptica propiamente metálicos, sobre todo la búsqueda de la complejidad compositiva, aunque en general sin abandonar el tradicional lenguaje tonal y del virtuosismo musical, en lugar de la aproximación más directa del punk, que era la que había privilegiado el thrash original. Se suele señalar a Possessed como una de las primeras bandas de death metal, pues fueron de los que comenzaron a ejecutar una versión del metal que por primera vez reunía la velocidad típica, así como la voz gutural que sería el signo sonoro distintivo e inevitable del género. También se señala a la banda Mantas (que luego se convertiría en Death) como una de las primeras en publicar varios demos que pueden ser etiquetados como death metal. Otra importante influencia temprana la tenemos en Master, originalmente llamados Death Strike. Esto marcó un punto de inflexión entre el thrash metal y el naciente género. El trabajo de estos tres grupos comenzó en 1983 y básicamente estuvo bastante aislado hasta finales de la década. El nombre death metal deriva de la necesidad de buscar un término que describiese con acierto la intención extrema del género, así como de la coincidencia de ciertas primeras producciones que utilizaban el término death como el demo de Possessed, Death Metal, de 1983 y el demo Death by Metal de Mantas, banda que luego tomaría el nombre de Death y que regrabaría el demo. Possessed fue de las primeras bandas en grabar un disco de death metal; en 1985 editó Seven Churches, y al parecer fue la que terminó acuñando el nombre: "We were playing this music and we were trying to be the heaviest thing on the face of the planet. We wanted just to piss people off and send everybody home. And that can´t be like flower metal". (Jeff Becerra, vocalista de Possessed). Con el tiempo, Possessed se dedicó más al thrash metal. La posta, entonces, fue tomada por Mantas. Esta agrupación tuvo dos figuras descollantes por su creatividad e influencia posterior: Kam Lee y Chuck Schuldiner. El primero refinó el estilo de canto gutural que sería una de las principales innovaciones en el campo de la música extrema y el segundo sería el genio compositor que daría una mayor envergadura a lo que se podía hacer con este estilo. Kam Lee se retiraría de la banda antes de que esta llegase a convertirse en Death (se fue cuando aún era Mantas), lo que llevó, luego de varias disoluciones y re fundaciones, a Chuck Schuldiner a grabar el primer disco oficial, Scream Bloody Gore de 1986. Este disco no solo influyó en lo que sería para siempre el death metal musicalmente, sino también en el plano lírico (letras sobre zombis, muerte, terror) y visual. La imagen black metal, imbuida de satanismo visual y compositivo, heredada de Venom y aún perviviente en Possessed es sustituida por otra vinculada con la muerte y las películas de terror. La portada de este disco a cargo de Edward Repka (así como la de los dos discos siguientes) se convertiría en el eje del canon visual, así como las portadas de Derek Riggs para los discos de Iron Maiden se convirtieron en el referente principal para los discos de heavy metal y sus derivaciones años antes. Junto con el trabajo de Death y Possessed, otras bandas afines de Estados Unidos como los mencionados Master , Repulsion o los Righteous Pigs, y de bandas Europeas tales como Hellhammer, Sodom, Celtic Frost y Bathory contribuyeron a la creación de este género; sin embargo, solo luego surgiría una generación completa de bandas de death metal con Morbid Angel, Xecutioner (luego serían Obituary), Deicide e Incantation. Hacia comienzos de los 90, el death ya se había convertido en el género extremo por excelencia del metal, desplazando con ello al thrash metal, a tal punto que se ha dicho que es el death metal, en concreto el álbum Altars of Madness de Morbid Angel el que ejecuta al thrash metal en 1988. De hecho se ha dicho que mientras el heavy metal surgió en Inglaterra y desde allí se expandió y que el thrash metal nació en la Bay Area en San Francisco, el surgimiento del death metal debe considerarse mundial, pues muy rápidamente, en virtud de la red mundial de intercambio de casetes vía postal, surgieron núcleos de seguidores en lugares tan disímiles entre sí como Chile (Pentagram, Atomic Aggressor) o Suecia (Nihilist) En Estados Unidos, el sello Combat empieza a fichar a las primeras bandas de death metal, junto con Roadrunner, y varias bandas de entonces empiezan a grabar en los Morrisound Studios de Tampa, Florida, bajo la batuta de Scott Burns, quien definió el sonido de decenas de influyentes bandas, como Death, Obituary o Deicide, lo que convirtió a esta ciudad en una especie de meca del death metal, aunque propiamente no había una escena local de esa ciudad muy desarrollada. Al mismo tiempo, una serie de personas carismáticas empiezan a volverse notorias por diferentes razones dentro del death metal, como Glen Benton, vocalista de Deicide y que retomó el tema del anticristianismo y el satanismo dando polémicas declaraciones acerca de su pretendido suicidio cuando llegase a la edad de 33 años, o Trey Azagthot, guitarrista de Morbid Angel, quien se autoinfligía cortes en sus conciertos. Todo esto contribuyó a la popularización del death metal en el circuito underground. Casi en paralelo con la primera generación de bandas de Estados Unidos, en Suecia se gestó lo que vendría a ser la segunda escena más influyente de death metal de la historia. La escena sueca tuvo un inicio algo distinto pues no devino de una transformación del thrash metal sino más bien de bandas de hardcore que buscaron un sonido más extremo y lo hallaron vía la influencia de las bandas estadounidenses. También encontraron influencias en las primeras bandas de doom y black metal europeas como Candlemass, Bathory, Hellhammer y Celtic Frost. Las primeras bandas de verdadero death metal de Suecia serían Carnage, Nihilist, Treblinka y Grave. Nihilist acabaría generando dos grandes bandas: Entombed, la más famosa de las bandas de Suecia, y Unleashed, otro de los pilares de la escena de ese país. Treblinka se convirtió al final en Tiamat y Carnage derivó en Dismember. Entombed, Grave, Unleashed y Dismember son consideradas las bandas matrices del death sueco. Otros personajes esenciales para el surgimiento del death metal sueco fueron Thomas Skosberg, importante productor de bandas como Emtombed y Dismember y creador del sonido sueco; Roban Becirovic, importante difusor de bandas a través de su revista Close Up, y Thomas Forsberg, notable coleccionista e intercambiador de demo-tapes. Este país luego daría varias generaciones de otras bandas entre las que cabe destacar God Macabre, Therion, Necrophobic, Nominon, Dark Tranquility, Arch Enemy, In Flames o Soilwork, entre muchas otras. Fuente de información Categoría:Subgéneros de Rock y Metal